Buzón de San Valentín
by Firework471
Summary: El primer San Valentín de Tony. ¿Qué hará para que sea especial para Pepper y él?


**Ha pasado un tiempo pero no podía dejar pasar San Valentín para Pepperony. **

**IM:AA no me pertenece.**

* * *

Buzón de San Valentín

¡Pepper espera!- Gritó el genio detrás de su pelirroja corriendo.

Era la primera vez que Tony pasaba por Pepper a su casa para ir a la escuela y tenía que echarlo a perder despertándose 40 minutos después por una misión de Iron Man. Ella se había cansado de esperarlo y había decidido empezar a caminar sola. Tony sólo la había encontrado después de haber salido corriendo de la casa de los Rhodes, ir corriendo por ella a su casa, no encontrarla, e inmediatamente tratar de encontrarla en el camino. Pero una vez que lo había hecho tuvo que correr tras ella y al parecer ella también lo había visto ya que iba corriendo.

Tony se había cansado de seguirla, así que presionó el centro de su mochila convirtiéndose en Iron Man y cargando a la pelirroja en brazos y directo a la Academia.

-¡Ahh! ¡Tony!- Le gritó ella agarrándose lo más que pudo a la fría armadura.

-Está bien Pepper, llegaremos pronto.

Ella se había enojado por haberla hecho esperar, así que ahora sólo le lanzaba una cara de pocos amigos mientras cruzaban por la ciudad.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó inocentemente Tony al verla.

-No llegaste por mí.- Dijo finalmente lanzando un suspiro.

-Claro que sí. –Se defendió.- Sólo que se me hizo tarde…

Esto hizo enojar aún más a Pepper provocando que se quisiera soltar de su agarre. Tony la sujetó con fuerza y se detuvo en el aire abriendo su casco.

-Whoa, Pepper cálmate. Sólo bromeaba ¿OK? Fue un asunto de Iron Man que me mantuvo despierto hasta tarde y me quedé dormido. Lo siento.

Ella escrutó su cara un momento. Estaba enojada, sí, pero cuando eran asuntos de Iron Man no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

-Está bien Tony, también lo siento. Exageré un poco, creo.

-No importa, prometo que la próxima vez te avisaré.

-Y yo prometo no exagerar.- Dijo Pepper y Tony le dio un largo beso en la mejilla provocando risas en su novia. _Mi novia. _Pensó él. Todavía se le hacía una sonrisa en la cara cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra. No había pasado ni un mes desde que estaban saliendo, pero ya que todo iba prácticamente de maravilla, no podía estar más feliz y ella también.

Una vez que regresaron a su posición para reemprender el vuelo siguieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Pepper había preguntado porque no simplemente había usado el traje desde su casa para ir por ella. En respuesta Tony sólo se dio un golpe en la frente. _¿Cómo no pensé en eso?_

…

En su tiempo libre los tres amigos iban de camino hacia la terraza de la escuela cuándo encontraron varios estudiantes en torno a una caja de cartón en el medio del pasillo sobre una mesa. Los tres se acercaron para ver que era un buzón de cartas y regalos por el Día de San Valentín que la Sociedad de Alumnos estaba organizando.

-¡Qué lindo!- Soltó Pepper parándose de puntitas para ver mejor a los estudiantes que iban y dejaban sus dulces o cualquier cosa que desearan poner en el buzón.

-No creí que fueran a hacerlo.- Dijo Rhodey cuándo ya iban por la escalera hacia las puertas de metal.

-¡Yo sí! Es genial.- Pepper volvió a decir con una gran sonrisa que pronto se le borró de la cara al voltear y ver a su novio sin ninguna expresión y tecleando en su celular.

-¿Qué te pasa Tony? ¿Acaso no te gustan los buzones de cartas?

-¿Mmmm?- Respondió él aún sumido en su aparato.

-¡El buzón de San Valentín!- Exclamó Rhodey en su oreja.

-¿San Valentín?, es hasta Febrero chicos y estamos en…

-¿Febrero?- Lo cortaron los otros dos.

-¿En serio?

Pepper ante esto se sintió frustrada de que Tony ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el Día del Amor y la amistad.

-Tony, ¿cómo no puedes acordarte? Es este viernes.- Terminó Pepper con una voz que denotaba que la ignorancia del chico sobre este día la habían herido.

-Bueno es que con todo lo de Iron Man he estado bastante ocupado. ¿Además cuál es el problema con ese día?

-Tony, eres un tonto.- Afirmó Rhodey cuando Pepper salió de ahí una vez él hubiera terminado su oración.

-¿Ahora qué hice?- Preguntó el millonario aún ignorante.

-¿No te das cuenta? Pepper es tu novia, ese día es muy especial para las chicas, y más en una relación y tú simplemente no sabes nada de nada.

-¿Pero pues yo…?- Quiso interrumpir Tony.

-Nada amigo. Ya sé que no sabes mucho sobre esto del "romance" – dijo Rhodey haciendo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos- pero al menos esfuérzate. Mira que Pepper está bastante emocionada y eso que sólo vio el buzón hace diez minutos.

-Lo sé, ya hice que se enojara en la mañana y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Tienes que ayudarme Rhodey.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- Aceptó el otro dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro de forma paternal. Rhodey solía hacer esto. Después de todo eran mejores amigos ¿no?

-Pero ¿qué hay con el buzón? ¿Qué es?-Preguntó Tony prestando atención.

-¡Pues es un buzón amigo!- Soltó Rhodey como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero al ver no cambio en Tony siguió explicándole.-Normalmente es una caja, y ahí las personas agregan lo que quieren que se regale, cartas, chocolates, etc. Puede ser anónimo, el único requisito es que tenga remitente y ya. Al final del día entregan el regalo al estudiante.

-Suena sencillo. –Dijo Tony rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo es, un poco cursi, pero a los alumnos les gusta así que funciona.

-Entonces a Pepper le encantó la idea porque…-Tony seguía sin encontrar la razón de que ella estuviera tan emocionada por ello.

-Eres un bobo.- Espetó Rhodey.- Obviamente se alegró porque quiere que le regales algo por el buzón y viceversa.

-¿Yo?

-No, genio, Happy.

-¿Por qué Happy?- Rhodey rodó los ojos por la gran ignorancia de Tony. No sabía cómo es que Pepper lo había aguantado todo este tiempo.

-Nada amigo, sólo regálale algo bonito ¿de acuerdo?

…

_Cartas y chocolates, cartas y chocolates. _Se iba repitiendo mentalmente Tony entrando en la armería. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan menso como para no darse cuenta de lo importante que era ese Día para su novia? _Mi novia. _Sí, otra vez había sonreído pero logrando que se interesara más en lo que iba a darle a Pepper al siguiente día en el buzón.

Según Rhodey y sus consejos de amor se esperaba que le diera algo significativo el día del festejo. Tony dándole vueltas a esto todo el camino a la armería se le ocurrió una idea que esperaba que a ella le gustase. _Al menos me quedan cuatro días. _Pensó.

…

Al día siguiente en clase de Física entraron los de la Sociedad de Alumnos con el dichoso buzón en las manos para entregar los regalos. Fueron sacando cartas, dulces, incluso peluches de la caja e iban leyendo el papelito en cada regalo para entregarlo al dueño.

Mencionaron a Rhodey un par de veces, Pepper le había dado unos chocolates y Happy también, excepto que eran en forma de balón.

-Pepper Potts.- Prosiguió la chica al lado del buzón y entregándole a la pelirroja un sobre rojo envuelto en listón dorado. Al ver los colores inmediatamente supo de quién era pero le extrañó ya que pensó que no le regalaría nada.

Regresó a su asiento viendo de reojo a Tony. Éste sólo le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Rhodey al mismo tiempo que señalaba el sobre y levantaba un pulgar.

-Creí que no me darías nada.- Dijo Pepper una vez la clase se hubiera acabado y se hubieran juntado en la terraza como siempre.

-¡Cómo que no te daría nada Pepper! Eres mi novia.- _Mi novia… Tengo que dejar de hacer eso._

-Ya sé, pero como ayer parecías tan indiferente ante el tema creí que…

-No te regalaría nada, entiendo. Pero Rhodey me hizo ver lo importante que es para ti. Y pues si te hace feliz a mí también.

Pepper no pudo más que sonreír y abrazarlo con fuerza. Era la primera vez que Tony se mostraba tan cariñoso que de costumbre. Todavía seguían en la "friendzone", no es que no quisieran avanzar, era sólo que ser amigos por tanto tiempo y luego empezar a salir era un poco arrebatado para ambos. Aunque ya habían sido conscientes de sus sentimientos desde antes demostrárselos era distinto.

Tony la rodeó por la cintura y le dio un rápido beso en los labios produciendo unas minúsculas chapitas en Pepper. Al genio le encantaba como es que se sonrojaba, una de las razones por lo que lo hacía.

-¿Por qué no abres el sobre?- Le pidió Tony.

Ella miró hacia sus manos donde seguía el papel envuelto en dorado. Desamarró el listón y abrió la carta, sí es que se le podía decir carta. Al sacarlo Pepper se quedó algo sorprendida pues no era una carta de amor y ni siquiera carta.

El papel era amarillento y estaba plasmado en él una parte de lo que parecía ser…

-¿Un mapa?- Preguntó aún extrañada y dando vueltas al papel.

-No exactamente Pep, es la parte de un mapa, tendrás que juntar todas las partes para poder llegar a la "X" y encontrar tu regalo.- Explicó Tony señalando un pedazo de una gran "X" roja en el pedazo de papel.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Pepper alzando las cejas.- ¿Y qué es?

-Ah. Tendrás que llegar tú sola para encontrarlo.

-¿Sola?

-Sip, es sorpresa Pep. El viernes lo descubrirás.- Dijo Tony lanzándole una de sus sonrisas que la derretían por dentro. Así pues ella aceptó el reto de su novio.

-También tengo algo para ti. – Dijo ella sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita. Tony la abrió y para su sorpresa encontró un pequeño pedazo de plástico rojo y dorado. Una vez que lo hubiera visto bien se dio cuenta de que era una pierna de su… ¿armadura?

-Tendrás que juntar todas las partes para reunir a tu mini yo.- Tony no pudo más que reírse al darse cuenta de la similitud de sus regalos. Es más, ahora se daba cuenta de porque Pepper y él habían acabado juntos. _Tan obvio. _

-¿Por qué no lo pusiste en el buzón? ¿Fue porque pensaste que no te daría nada?- Tony preguntó.

-Claro que no, aun así te lo hubiera dado. La verdad ya lo habían cerrado a esa hora. Se me hizo tarde.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose y aguantando la risa.

_Sí, muy obvio. _

…

Así pasaron los días. Diariamente Tony le iba dando a Pepper un pedazo del mapa y ella a él pedazos de su "mini yo" combinados con dulces y chocolates de ambos.

Aunque Rhodey no lo admitiera era el mejor regalo que se le había podido ocurrir al millonario.

-¡Amigo! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Es brillante.- Exclamó el chico moreno cuando Tony le hubiera contado todo su plan.

-Ni idea, supongo que salió de todo lo que me aconsejaste el otro día.

-Pues es genial. Si a Pepper no le encanta entonces no la conozco. Es más, será mejor que uses humectante amigo.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo un desconcertado Tony.

-Porque estoy seguro que el Sr. Besador va a querer estar presentable el viernes.- Dijo Rhodey riéndose.

-Oh, cállate.- Dijo Tony sonrojándose.

…

El tan esperado día había llegado y en la escuela se podía ver que el amor estaba en el aire. Incluso varios estudiantes de la Sociedad se habían vestido de cupido y lanzaban flechas a los desprevenidos que pasaran por los pasillos y no advirtieran sus presencias.

-¿No te encanta Tony?- Preguntó la pelirroja mientras pasaban por uno de los pasillos y Tony la jalaba rápidamente de la mano antes de que otra de las flechas le diera en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Sí es, ¡ay! Hermoso Pepper.- Dijo él tratando de esquivar las flechas inútilmente consiguiendo las risas se los que pasaban por ahí y la mirada desaprobatoria de la chica.

-Te siguen lanzando flechas porque saben que te están molestando.- Aclaró ella mientras llegaban a su casillero a encontrarse con Rhodey que se sobaba la cara.

-¿Tú también?- Le preguntó Tony.

-En el ojo.

Pepper no se contuvo y soltó unas risas. Sacó algo de su casillero y se volvió a ver a Tony.

-Bueno, espero que esas flechas den resultado.- Dijo viéndolo con una alegra sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó de nuevo el lado ignorante de Tony Stark.

-Porque si cupido te flecha- explicó Rhodey señalando a los estudiantes vestidos que seguían lanzando flechas a sus compañeros en los pasillos- te enamoras perdidamente de la primera persona que veas.

Tony se le quedó viendo y luego volteó a ver a Pepper para comprobar que el otro decía la verdad y la encontró asintiendo la cabeza en aprobación.

-¿Es eso?

-Mhmm.- Dijo ella.

-Pep, no necesito un par de flechas para enamorarme de ti y lo sabes.- Dijo Tony posando sus manos en su cintura y besándola.

-Agh, váyanse a un hotel.- Se quejó Rhodey dejando a sus amigos riendo.

…

-Sólo una calle más.- Susurró Pepper mientras iba camino al lugar en el que Tony la había citado en el mapa.

Eran cerca de las siete y a pesar de que estaba oscureciendo había muchas parejas y demás gente en las avenidas de Nueva York. En el mapa ya por fin construido y pegado le decía el total de calles y cómo moverse desde su casa. Lo malo es que no tenía nombres de ningún tipo, solo la distancia que tenía que recorrer para llegar al lugar.

Una vez hubo recorrido el largo camino llegó. _Mataré a Tony cuando lo vea. _Pensaba.

Más de diez calles había tenido que caminar para poder llegar. Pero cuando lo hizo ese pensamiento desapareció de su menta para dar lugar al más hermoso paisaje que había visto.

Tony escogió un lugar privado que el mismo había rentado para la especial noche. A pesar de lo sencillo que se veía era muy bonito. Nada más y nada menos que una lunada.

Una manta estaba en el pasto, una canasta con comida, y algunas velas que había conseguido clavar en la tierra para poder alumbrarse.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Pep- Dijo Tony esperándola en el centro de la manta con una rosa roja.

-Awww, ¡Tony! Esto es hermoso.- Exclamó la pelirroja tapándose la boca con una mano.

Tony caminó hasta ella y la abrazó dándole la rosa. Después simplemente se quedaron tomados de las manos.

-¡Qué bueno que te gusto! Me devané el cerebro pensando en que darte. Quería que fuera algo especial para los dos. Y bueno, creo que te sorprendí.

-¡Claro que sí Tony! Es mejor de lo que me esperaba. Gracias.- Y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-También tengo la última parte de tu regalo. – Dijo la pelirroja después de un rato de disfrutar del momento.

Sacó de su bolsa una caja igual que la primera que le había dado y se la entregó. Él la tomó y de igual forma la destapó y sacó la última parte de su figurita de acción. Sólo que esta vez lo que vio lo dejo tanto sorprendido como feliz.

-Aja, ¿tú lo hiciste?- Preguntó inmediatamente acordándose de Rhodey.

-Justo después del mapa.- Respondió ella sonriendo mientras el sacaba todas las partes del muñeco y las armaba, colocando por último la cabeza que tenía el casco abierto y besos de calcomanía por toda la cara.

-Perfecto.- Exclamó él cuando la figura de acción estuviera armada.- ¿Entonces?

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó ella no sabiendo a qué se refería él.

-Es mi "mini yo" ¿no?, hay que respetar al muñeco.- Dijo él inocentemente.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Pepper riendo descubriendo al fin a qué se refería.

Tony sonrió encantadoramente y simultáneamente señaló al muñeco, a ella y a él, haciéndola sonrojar.

– Oh, claro.- Exclamó ella posando sus brazos en su cuello.- Ven aquí Iron Man.

Tony se acercó a ella y ambos se besaron.

_San Valentín no es tan malo después de todo. Más si es con Pepper. Con mi novia._

Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara de nuevo mientras los dos se separaban e iban a disfrutar de la lunada.

* * *

**¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad!**


End file.
